


Slow Dance

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Series: Love Like a Hurricane [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, Song Lyrics, Songfic, past!Shiro/Keith, pining!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: Lance looks at Shiro, extending an arm out to him while the other remains wrapped around Keith, “Dance with us, Shiro~” he whines.“Next song, maybe… I’ll sit this one out,” Shiro says loudly over the music.“Alright, Un Baile! You promise me one dance!” Lance replies turning his attention to his boyfriend, who he twirls around as they continue dancing.Shiro takes a sip of his beer as his eyes scan the apartment, looking everywhere but at couple in front of him dancing and singing, both are rather tipsy but not completely drunk.





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Established Klance and small servings of Shance; past!Sheith  
> Young Adult/College AU - Everyone is older to be of legal drinking age.
> 
> First time writing for this fandom and for a OT3. This might be a series, maybe not all stories be in this AU - but it will be mostly Shance or Klance. I like Sheith, but it's not in my top 5 ships for Voltron.
> 
> Also: Drink Responsibly in moderation and don't drink and drive!!!

 

.

.

Other than it being their scheduled bi-monthly Game Night for the group, it was also to celebrate Shiro, after months of unemployment, finally getting a job at the local high school as a substitute teacher.

It gave Lance the opportunity to host the party at his and Keith’s shared apartment, even with Keith’s grumbling about clean-up. It also gave Pidge and Hunk the chance to drag Allura out of her house and give her some time away from all that studying.

 

The party was just dying down as it slowly reached midnight.

 

Matt was passed out drunk on the couch having lost multiple games of “Smash Bros+Shots” to his own sister.

 

Hunk and Shay were in the kitchen, busying themselves with washing dishes and giggling like children while waiting for their Uber to arrive.

 

Lance was sweeping the living room area, dancing along to the music that was still playing in the background - taking the occasional sip from his half empty beer bottle on the coffee table.

 

Allura and Pidge already left an hour or two ago. Allura, who drank the least and the most coherent, was given the task of driving Pidge back to her dorm - she too had to go home early, there was much to prepare for her upcoming Bar Exam.

 

Shiro was by the mini bar, getting two bottles of beer for him and Keith, who was talking about his latest hunting trip. He opens the mini fridge and searches for their prefered brands.

* * *

 

“Lance said you caught a deer?” Shiro sits on the bar stool, prompting Keith to do the same. He opens both bottles and takes sip of his own beer just as Keith gets himself comfortable across from him.

“Yup,” Keith replies, putting a little pop on the ‘p’. He takes his bottle from Shiro, using the sleeve of the blue sweater (Lance’s) he was wearing to wipe away droplets of condensation, before continuing, “Took it back to Krolia’s though, since she knows how to properly clean those bones better than I can--”

 

“I heard bone…” interrupted Lance with a silly look on his face, wrapping his arms around Keith, “I thought you guys were done boning back when we were still in college…” he adds with a chuckle before placing his empty bottle on the counter, which was a bit difficult since he had an armful of Keith.

“Ugh, BONES! The deer bones, Lance?” Keith gave Lance a little peck on the cheek before pushing him away. “The deer bones I left at mom’s, remember?”

“Oh right, right!” Lance said before going into a fit of giggles as he gingerly moves away from Keith. He steps closer to Shiro though, who was quietly enjoying the couple’s antics.

 

Lance leans forward, his face inches from Shiro’s. His blue eyes were bright and sparkling with mischief, a sly smirk on his lips.

He was so close that Shiro can almost smell the beer on his breathe, mixed with his usual sweet cologne, and the lingering smell of smoke from Keith’s cigarettes that was eternally stuck to the red plaid shirt Lance has currently tied to his waist.

 

“The only reason he left it at his mom’s was because I wouldn’t let him do the whole cleaning and bleaching process here in the apartment,” Lance whispers loudly into Shiro’s ear as they both watch the look of faux-annoyance appear on Keith’s face.

 

“Can you imagine how awful the smell would be!?! And we all know we can’t trust Keith in the kitchen, much less on the stove…” Lance was swaying a bit until he was putting most of his weight on Shiro, leaning heavily against him. Lance lays his head down on Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro carefully looks at him, silently asking him if he was okay and Lance, in typical Lance-fashion, just gives him a wink in reply.

 

“Hey! I only set off the fire alarm that ONE time!” Keith answered back before taking a swig of beer.

“In THIS apartment maybe,” Shiro adds with a laugh, putting his arm around Lance’s waist - his fingers gently rubbing on the material of the plaid shirt, “I remember you burning a couple of pancakes and even soup at my place back in the day!”

 

“Shiro! Not you too? I trusted you!” Keith whined playfully as he kicked Shiro lightly on the leg. Keith was trying so hard to hide the fact that he too was laughing, his odd violet eyes were alight with humour. Shiro tries to remember the last time he has seen Keith so care-free.

“Yeah, yeah… I’m suppose to be the Chosen One and all that!” Shiro jokes as Lance hides his reddened face in the crook of Shiro’s neck, his laughter harmoniously mixing with everyone else’s.

 

Lance suddenly perked up as the song playing changed into the some catchy EDM piece, the music encouraging him to sway his hips to the beat. Lance tugs on Shiro’s arm that was wrapped around his waist while reaching out to grab Keith’s hand that was tapping along to the song on the countertop.

 

“I LOVE this song!” Lance says excitedly, “Up, up, you two! Dance with me!” Shiro lets go of Lance as the younger man begins to walk towards the coffee table where his bluetooth speakers and his phone are located, adjusting the volume.

 

Keith stands up obediently while Shiro remains seated. Keith raises an eyebrow at him, giving him a look.

 

Lance was already singing along to the song rather poorly. He walks back to the bar where Keith was still standing and plucks the beer out of his hands and finishes it, ignoring the protests from his boyfriend. Lance puts the now empty bottle on the countertop and proceeds to wrap his arms around Keith, persuading him to follow his lead.

 

Lance looks at Shiro, extending an arm out to him while the other remains wrapped around Keith, “Dance with us, Shiro~” he whines.

“Next song, maybe… I’ll sit this one out,” Shiro says loudly over the music.

“Alright, Un Baile! You promise me one dance!” Lance replies turning his attention to his boyfriend, who he twirls around as they continue dancing.

 

Shiro takes a sip of his beer as his eyes scan the apartment, looking everywhere but at couple in front of him dancing and singing, both are rather tipsy but not completely drunk.

 

He keeps note that despite the noise, Matt was still asleep on the couch - which is not really an uncommon sight and there was already a silent agreement among each other that if anyone was too drunk to drive, they are to stay over at the host’s place until morning or sobriety.

 

Someone taps Shiro on the shoulder, he turns around and sees Hunk and Shay wearing their coats.

“Our Uber is here, we’re gonna go on ahead…” Shay explains to Shiro as Hunk moves around the bar and politely interrupts Keith and Lance’s dancing to say goodbye by hugging them both, lifting them off their feet.

 

“Congrats on the new job, Shiro!” Shay gives Shiro a hug before walking towards Hunk, gently pulling him off Lance. “Come on, Hun… we can’t let the Uber drive wait too long - Bye Lance, Keith!” She gives them both air kisses as she drags Hunk out the door.

 

“G’Night you guys!” Hunk and Shay continue saying their goodbyes as they step out the front door.

“You’ll be an awesome teacher, Shiro!” Hunk hollers from the hallway as he closes the door behind him.

 

“Yeah! Shiro, dude, you would be, like, the BEST teacher!” Lance was now clinging on to Keith, like a monstrous koala, with his taller stature and longer arms compared to his boyfriend. His blue eyes were wide and staring straight at him, his grin was big and goofy, but sincere.

“‘Cause… Because you are sososososo smart and suuuuper patient! Your students will totally love you, dude!”

“Okay, I think it’s time for Lance to say good night as well…” Keith begins to struggle untangling himself from Lance.

 

“Nononononono… One more dance! Please, Keefie!” Lance is practically begging his boyfriend, giving him small kisses on the forehead, on his hands and cheeks, where ever he can reach.

“I’ve had enough dancing for tonight, Lance…” Keith was guiding Lance towards the couch, to rest or at least make him sit down next to Matt’s sleeping form.

 

In one swift move, cleverly performed by Lance, it was Keith who ended up sitting on the couch, almost falling on top of Matt. Keith looked up at Lance, feeling a little breathless, a little helpless, at being so easily out-maneuvered by him.

 

Lance looms over Keith, his hand was still pressed against his chest, motioning Keith to remain still and seated. Lance was almost straddling Keith on the couch, placing a knee between Keith’s legs. Both of them were a bit flushed from the alcohol they consumed, there was still leftover energy coursing through their veins from their earlier dancing.

 

Lance leans closer, eyes closing, kissing Keith on the lips, sweetly and softly. Keith returns the kiss but with a more muted passion, he is a bit tired - dancing with Lance most of the evening. The kiss deepens as Keith puts his hands on Lance’s hips, pulling him closer until he was straddling his leg. Lance moans into the kiss, he practically melts in Keith’s hands. They slowly break away, eyes now gazing into each other.

 

Shiro clutches his almost empty beer in his hands close, his eyes never averting from the display before him, the two very special people of his life:

 

Keith, his former lover? ex-Fuck buddy? Their time together was meaningful but it felt like a lifetime ago -  he is definitely his dearest friend though, the one person he can trust completely without doubt.

… and Lance, practically the man of his dreams, haunted and blessed dreams - the one he has been low key pining for since the day they met.

 

Shiro finishes off his beer quickly and sets it aside with the others, preparing them for a swift disposal. He was starting to think about how he was going to get home at this hour when he hears it:

“Just one more dance… with Shiro,” Lance pleads against Keith’s lips, one hand tangled in black hair while the other has slipped underneath the sweater.

 

Keith quickly looks at Shiro from the corner of his eye. They both make eye contact, but their expressions were unreadable.

Keith looks back at his boyfriend. He lets his hands slide down to Lance’s thigh and buttock and squeezes lightly as he takes a deep breathe and nods.

 

Lance turned his head to face Shiro from his odd position on Keith’s lap. Ocean blue eyes looking directly into Shiro’s stormy gray ones, searching and waiting.

 

“You promised me one dance, Shiro…”

 

“Are you sure?” Shiro doesn’t know if he was asking Keith or Lance.

 

He stares at both of them for a while until Matt, who has still been on the couch this whole time makes a snorting sound - immediately dissolving the tension that filled the air.

 

“Ummm… I’ll get the futon ready for Matt,” Keith pats Lance’s thigh, a signal for him to move.

“R-right… uh, Shiro?” Lance quickly gets off the couch and Keith, nervously straightening out his clothes, eyes downcast. “Can you help Keith? Bring Matt to the spare room next to the bathroom, I’ll go find us a nice song...” Lance doesn’t look at them as he busies himself immediately with his phone, going through playlists.

* * *

 

Shiro carefully lifts Matt into a fireman’s carry. He follows Keith into the spare room in silence. Keith opens the door to the darkened room that contained a desk, a closet, the futon itself, and a couple of boxes.

 

Keith unfolds the futon and goes opens the closet to retrieve a blanket. Shiro carefully positions Matt on the makeshift bed and Keith tucks him in.

 

Silence in the room was deafening. The atmosphere was completely different from the rest of the apartment, like it was in a little pocket dimension cut off from everything.

 

Shiro’s mouth felt dry, his mind racing for the right words to say. He puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Shiro chooses his next few words carefully, unsure how the other man would react.

 

“Is everything---”

“Yes, yes…” Keith looks directly at him. There was a light blush on his cheeks, Shiro noticed. Keith clears his throat before continuing, “We… I’ve never been happier -  no offense...”

“Oh none taken! I’m glad, really…” Shiro lowers his hand, but Keith quickly gets a hold of it and intertwines their fingers. “You… you look happy.”

“I’m not gonna lie - Lance… Lance makes me happy, like-” Keith averts his gaze for a moment and bites his lip. Shiro looks at their hands, interlocked.

 

Shiro feels Keith’s grip tighten a bit before loosening until they was barely holding on to each other’s finger tips.

 

“I gave him the same conditions we had, you know…” Keith continues, finally letting go of Shiro’s hand, wrapping his arms around himself, “The whole openness thing- that the moment it feels like it’s not working anymore--”

“The relationship ends, no regrets or hard feelings… yeah, w-we made those rules,” Shiro puts his own hands in his pockets, not sure what to do with them. Trying to forget how empty they feel.

 

“Right, right… Lance and I talk about it every other night, our conditions - especially when I’m away - be it emotionally or because of a case,” Keith lowers the volume of his voice, afraid that he is too loud. “Lance and I… We’ve had our ups and downs, not gonna lie - but we always find a way to come back to one another. And lately, we’re in a really good place.”

“That sounds wonderful, Keith…” Shiro is sincerely happy for Keith and Lance.

 

Shiro has had personally witnessed how low those ‘down-times’ can get for the both of them and how beautiful they both were when they were together again. Shiro feels something ache in his gut. Jealousy? But for who?

 

“I even told Lance that it was okay if he wanted to see other people - or wanted to add someone into our relationship, especially when I’m away for a really long time because of a case, I understand that he gets lonely,” Keith continued, oblivious to Shiro’s thought process that has just stopped working.

 

“Oh?” Shiro never expected that Keith will be the one to open up that little bit. Shiro himself made that proposal when they finally concluded that they will keep having an open relationship until further discussion was needed.

 

Keith was a really closed-off person, didn’t trust easily, and takes time to open up. Shiro, personally, he can only tolerate so much but he tries to be patient and willing to give anyone the benefit of a doubt. The option of adding another person never came up except for the initial proposal. They were happy with just each other - until they weren’t and mutually ended the relationship.

 

“Lance told me he’ll think about it and we never spoke of it again, until a month ago...” it was Keith’s turn to put his hands on Shiro’s shoulders, getting his full attention. “He was going to talk to me first before anything, to see if it was okay with me… and I was - I am okay with it.”

 

Shiro wasn’t completely sure if he was following the conversation they were having, his eyes wide as he waits for Keith to shed some clarity, unsure if he meant to say what he is implying--

 

“Lance chose you, Shiro…” Keith said with no malice or ill-content, “He was planning to ask you tonight, in his odd Lance-like way… not really putting into thought how you would react, so here I am, letting you know...”

 

“I-I… okay, wha-...” Shiro was at a loss for words. He kept looking at Keith, waiting for the signal that this was some complicated prank, but Keith looked serious and sincere.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Keith said, sensing the inner turmoil in Shiro’s head. “Tell me now so I can warn Lance before he hurts himself, I personally don’t know what he’s got planned but I told him nothing too extreme - or you can tell him face-to-face, if you prefer? I can tell you now that it is okay if you say ‘no’, same rules apply to this.”

 

“I… I don’t know-” Shiro feels like he wants to run away, but he doesn’t want to. Not really. Some part of him thinks that if he leaves right now, this will never happen again - that he loses this chance forever and might also lose something precious in the process.

 

“Maybe whatever Lance has planned can give you the answer you need?” Keith gestures to the door leading back to the main area of the apartment. Shiro carefully cups Keith’s face, his thumb making small circles on his cheek.

 

“If… If I do agree to this - and I’m with Lance, uh… we’re with Lance, together--” Shiro’s gray eyes look deeply into familiar violet ones. “What does that make us?”

Keith turns his head and kisses the palm of Shiro’s hand, “I’ll be anything you want me to be, Shiro… all you need is ask.”

* * *

 

When Shiro and Keith step back into the main area of the apartment, the lights have dimmed into a hazy orange glow. The empty bottles that littered the coffee table and countertops have been disposed of.

 

Lance was in the middle of the room, pacing. Brows furrowed in nervousness? Frustration? He was chewing on his lip rather aggressively, a habit of Keith’s that Lance might have imitated unconsciously. One hand was holding tightly to his phone while the other was clenching and unclenching by his side.

 

The moment Lance realized that they were both back, he stopped and looked at Shiro first before his eyes moved to Keith.

 

“Wait here,” Keith tells Shiro before walking towards his boyfriend, standing still in the middle of the room like a statue made of anxiety and self-doubt.

 

Shiro casually leans on the wall behind him, arms crossed and he watches. He watches as Keith takes both of Lance’s hands into his, brings them to his mouth and kisses each knuckle. Shiro can barely hear what they are whispering about, but he notices Lance slowly relax.

 

There was more whispering between them, Shiro sees Lance’s gaze slowly move to where he was standing and they both smile at each other.

 

Keith takes Lance’s phone from him and positions himself on the couch. With Keith seated, that leaves Lance and Shiro the only people standing just a few feet from each other.

 

Keith presses play on the phone and the soft beats of a bass guitar fill the room. A soft female voice starts to sing but so does Lance.

 

**_“Slow dance with you,”_ **

 

Lance slowly walks towards Shiro, his footstep matching the song beat for beat.

 

**_“I just want to slow dance with you-”_ **

 

He uncrosses Shiro’s hands and takes them into his own, interlacing fingers. Lance gracefully pulls him out of his leaning pose and with some mastered footwork, has repositioned them into the center of main living area, center stage.

 

**_“I know all the other boys are tough and smooth,”_ **

 

Shiro looks at Keith, who has been watching this exchange with supportive silence. A look of uncertainty appears on Shiro’s face but it evaporates as his mind gets distracted by Lance wrapping his arms around his neck. Fingers tap on his cheek before turning his head to look at his dance partner.

 

**_“And I got the blues,”_ **

 

Deep Ocean blue - the color of Lance’s eyes that Shiro can drown himself in, stare back at him as he continues singing along to the song.

 

**_“I want to slow dance with you…”_ **

 

Shiro wraps his hands around Lance’s body, like a loving embrace. Their feet move in step, backwards and forwards - moving with the music.

 

The lines from early repeat, Lance voice gets softer - he is pleading, begging, asking for permission. A smell that was uniquely Lance makes Shiro feel a little more drunk - but his mind has never been more clear on how much he wants, desires the man in his arms.

 

**_“Why don't you take the chance?”_ **

 

Shiro feels a little pressure on his neck, making him lean forward until their foreheads touch. Their breathes intermingling. Shiro lowers his hands until they were at the top of Lance’s hips.

 

**_“I've got the moves”_ **

 

Lance, too, lowers his hands. One is lightly resting on a pec while the other is right above his beating heart. Shiro pulls him closer until there was no more space between them.

 

Lance and Shiro were so preoccupied with one another they fail to notice Keith lean forwards to watch them intently. There was a big smile on his face and deep love in his eyes from watching the two people in this whole universe that he cares about finally, finally destroy the invisible wall that they built between each other.

 

**_“I'd like to prove I want to slow dance with you…”_ **

 

As the song ended, Lance kisses the corner of Shiro’s mouth. It was a quick and light kiss, but it was heavy with a promise, with a question.

 

“Y-yes, yes… of course, yes!” Shiro whispers to Lance’s lips before crushing them with a kiss of his own.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now? This started with just one scene inspired by the song and just kinda grew...
> 
> more info: Pidge is like in her senior year of college, Allura wants to be a Lawyer, Matt is a researcher for some Think Tank. Hunk works at a bakery and Shay owns a DIY shop next door. Lance works at the local aquarium while Keith is a private investigator/detective... and Shiro is a substitute teacher.
> 
> Any comments and suggestions, criticisms are very much welcomed!  
> .  
> Check out both my tumblr accounts - my [main](https://silly-jilly-bean.tumblr.com) and my [writing](https://uriel-ignatius121.tumblr.com) blog for updates on anything I'm working on...


End file.
